This Fire Burns
by Vampiric Storm
Summary: When Ben and Anthony from UWA go on a trip to Anthony's hometown of Atlanta, they find themselves forced into the seemingly never-ending battle between demons and demon-hunters.


_**This is a new story I'm working on with foxxer1999. It's a Supernatural/DC Comics/Smallville crossover, that includes one of my OCs, Ben and foxxer1999's OC, Anthony, both of whom are from his story, Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA). Anyway, let's get started, shall we?**_

 **Atlanta, Georgia**

A black and red convertible car was being driven by a man with short brown hair and blue eyes that were hidden by sunglasses. He also wore a black tank top, dark blue jeans and a black leather jacket. Sat next to him was his friend, who was wearing the same clothes, but had blonde hair with blue eyes. The driver pulled over outside a bar.

"Oh, man. It's good to be home." The passenger said, stepping out of the car

"I bet it is. So, anyway, what exactly are we doing here again?"

"We're just meeting up with some old friends, and maybe kicking someone's ass."

"Trey?"

"No. He's not here, thank God." The man said, before walking into the bar. The driver, thinking nothing of it, followed his friend a few seconds later. Inside the bar, a woman was sat at a table with a few of her friends, but the owner was harassing them.

"They're not here yet. Damn it."

"Look, just take your money, and your stupid little bikes, and get out of here!" The owner said.

"Hey, me and my friends are paying customers! We're not causing any trouble!" The woman said.

"Too bad. You caused some trouble the minute you came in here with your little friends from Mexico!" The owner said, clearly angry that rival bikers were on his property.

"Leave her alone." A mystery voice said. It was the driver.

"Or what? What are you gonna do, you..." But the owner never got to finish what he was saying, as, in less than a second, the strange man had slammed the owner's head onto the bar, killing him instantly.

"Just like in the ring, huh? I never saw you do THAT in the ring." The man's friend said.

"Shut up, Anthony."

"I'll shut up when you stop caving people's heads in, Ben." Anthony said, with a smile on his face.

"Are you OK?" Ben said to the woman, who, just a few moments earlier, was being harassed by the owner.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"No problem. I'm Ben, and this is Anthony." Just then, screams were heard outside. Ben and Anthony ran outside to see two bikes and two women tied to them.

"Oh, crap, that's them!" Anthony said.

"Anthony?"

"Do it." At this, Ben whispered something in a strange language. His hand became enveloped in a black field of energy, as did the rear tyres for the bikes. Ben closed his hand into a fist, causing the tires to melt and stick to the ground, immobilising the bikes.

"What the hell?!" One of the bikers exclaimed, only to be quickly silenced and knocked unconscious thanks to a punch from Anthony. The same thing happened to the other biker a few seconds later, after which Ben and Anthony untied the women from the bikes.

"Anthony? Is that you?" One of the women said. She was wearing a traditional magician's outfit, complete with a hat, and she had dark brown hair with light blue eyes.

"Yeah, Zatanna, it's me. Are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"Lana, you OK?"

"Yeah, thanks to you and your friend over there." The other woman, now identified as Lana, said. She had tanned skin with brown hair and brown eyes. She also wore a green dress.

"Good. Care to explain what the hell happened?"

"Well, me and Zatanna were just sat inside, waiting for something to drink, then two idiots show up, saying they're FBI agents. We obviously don't buy it, so Zatanna does a truth spell on them, and they say they're demon hunters." At this, Ben's face immediately changed to one of shock.

"Did they say what their names were?"

"Yeah. I think they were called Sam and Dean..."

"Winchester. We need to get the hell out of here. Everyone, in the car, now!" Ben said.

"Why? Zatanna knocked them out!" Lana asked.

"Still, if we're here when they wake up, a lot of people are going to get hurt!" Ben said, clearly worried about something, but no-one else knew what it was. Everyone quickly got in the car, with Ben in the passenger seat, Zatanna and Lana in the back and Anthony driving.

"Anthony, start driving, and don't stop until I say!"

"Why? What could these Winchester guys posssibly want with us?" Anthony said, confused.

"Not us. Me, and I'll explain later. For now, can we just drive, please?" With that, Anthony quickly started the car and drove off.

"So, uh, care to explain all this? I'm a little confused. I mean, I know you're not a vampire. For one thing, we're in broad freaking daylight, and the last vampire I knew wound up looking like a turkey at Thanksgiving as soon as he went into the sun, but there's the fact that you nearly crushed a guy's skull against the bar back there, and the glowing hand, and the melting tires, and..."

"Enough! Look, if you really want to know, I'll tell you. I'm half-demon, OK?" At this, the car screeched to a halt.

"So, Sam and Dean are looking for you?"

"Yeah, but they don't know I'm half-demon. That's one thing about my human side I've always been grateful for. Alright, let's move."

"You got it. Where exactly are we going?"

"Right there." Ben said, pointing to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse on their left. Anthony shrugged and drove over to the warehouse's shutters, stopping around 3 feet away. Ben left the car and knocked on the shutters.

"Who's gonna be in there? I don't wanna be dealing with some Mexican cartel." Anthony said.

"Just an old friend of mine. Oh, before I forget, do not mention the name 'Michelle Rodriguez' around her, or you'll wind up getting a face-to-face meeting with her father." Ben said. Soon after this, the shutters raised, revealing a woman wearing a blue, almost purple coloured hooded robe.

"You made it. I thought you were done for with all those demon hunters sniffing around." The woman said.

"Actually, there were only two, but I think you know who they are. Thankfully, one of my friends here, as it turns out, can use magic, so she knocked them both out before they could do anything."

"Good. Are you guys coming in, or what?"

"Oh, yeah. Bring the car in, Anthony."

"Yeah, just make yourselves at home."

"Yes, ma'am." Anthony said, smiling. He then slowly drove the car into the warehouse, which caused Ben and the mystery woman to move out of the way. Anthony, Zatanna and Lana then left the car and walked further into the warehouse.

"Did you have to..." The woman asked, but was cut off.

"Yeah, I did, or a couple of angry, testosterone-fuelled wingnuts would have taken Zatanna and Lana over there on a one-way trip to an early grave. All I did was melt their back tires."

"Good. It's best if people don't know about what we are."

"That's sort of the thing. I may or may not have told Anthony. He's the one who was driving my car then."

"You did what?! Ben, if anyone finds out what we are, they'll go straight to the Winchesters and we'll be dead faster than either of us can cast a spell!"

"Raven, it's OK. Seriously, he told me earlier that he used to live with vampires."

"Vampires are different. Do you even remember what happened that day?" The woman, now identified as Raven, now said.

"Of course I do! Look, we can explain it to everyone in a bit. Just let them settle in first. After all, this is probably gonna be their home for now."

"I know. Dad always says I worry too much." Raven said, before pulling down the hood on her robe, revealing the face of a woman with tanned skin, similar to Lana's, with black hair and dark blue eyes.

"He's right." Ben said, before hugging Raven.

"Come on. I think they've had long enough to settle."

"Agreed." With that, Ben and Raven walked off in the direction that Anthony, Lana and Zatanna had left in a few seconds earlier.

 _ **OK. I'll admit that that wasn't one of my longest or best first chapters I've ever done, but, in my opinion, it was the best way I could start off a crossover like this. Also, for anyone wondering (sorry if I got eye colours or anything like that wrong), Lana and Zatanna's appearances are based on the actresses who played them in Smallville (Kristin Kreuk and Serinda Swan respectively), and Raven's appearance is, thanks to a message I got from foxxer1999, based on Michelle Rodriguez. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as possible.**_


End file.
